moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:82.16.208.17/All about moshi!
So, It's dallas123459813 writing a blog about moshi I love moshi monsters and i go on it all the time! Here are all the moshling codes (Exept the puppies and worldies): Please Note: These codes have been compiled by the community, not the staff. Our staff members will keep them posted and will make the discussion sticky. If the codes do not work, try replying to this discussion to see if anyone has a different code for the Moshling you're after. - Colors matter! - You can't get moshlings with Rox flowers - "/" means "or" - Italics means its a port moshling and you'll need a Daisy and/or an Apple Port moshlings so far: Humphrey, Priscilla, Coolio, Jeepers, Burnie, ShiShi, IGGY, Honey, Cutie Pie COMMON 002 Chop Chop (ninja monkey) >> any 3 Dragons 003 Gingersnap (beat up cat) >> any Magic + any Love + any Pepper 008 Squidge (a fluffy flying thing) >> any Star + any Pepper + any Dragon 010 Snookums (Dinosaur) >> any 3 Star 013 Dj Quack (duck) >> any Dragon + any Moon + any Star 018 Stanley (seahorse) >> any 2 Love + any 1 Dragon 020 Purdy (pink fluffy cat) >> any Dragon + any Moon + any Dragon *023 Humphrey (Hippo) >> any Daisy + any Magic + any Pepper 024 Angel (unicorn/pegasus) >> any Magic + any Pepper + any Pepper UNCOMMON 027 Kissy (baby ghost) >> Black/Red Star + Purple Star + Yellow Magic /OR/ Purple Star + Blue/Yellow Star + Red/Purple/Yellow/Black Magic 030 Lady Meowford (white cat) >> Blue Moon + Pink Moon + Yellow/Purple Star/Black Star /OR/ Yellow Moon & Blue Moon & Blue Star /OR/ Blue Moon + Blue Moon + Purple Star 034 Dipsy (cloud) >> Red/Pink/Blue Moon + Black/Yellow Moon + Yellow Love 039 Shelby (turtle) >> Blue Dragon + Black Dragon + Yellow/Blue/Purple Magic 040 Doris (Rhinosaurus) >> any 3 Moons (except blue) 043 Blurp (blowfish) >> Purple Moon + Pink Love + Black Love/Blue Moon 047 Sooki-Yaki (Ninja Cat) >> Purple Pepper + Red Magic + Yellow Magic /OR/ Red Magic + Yellow/Purple Magic + Black Pepper *048 Priscilla (horse with a tiara) >> Yellow Apple + Red Moon + Blue Moon RARE 050 Pooky (dinosaur) >> Red Moon + Purple Magic + Red Magic *052 Coolio (Icecream) >> Pink Apple + Yellow Star + Black Love 053 Fumble (starfish) >> Red/Purple Star + Yellow love + Yellow Magic 054 Flumpy (pluff) >> Black Moon + Red Magic + Red Star 056 Mr. Snoodle (Elephant) >> Yellow Dragon + Purple Pepper + Yellow Pepper *057 Honey (Rabbit) >> Red/Blue Magic + Yellow Love + Blue Apple 059 Hansel (gingerbread man) >> Blue/Purple Dragon + Black Magic + Black Moon 060 Ecto (ghost) >> Red Love + Black Love + Pink/Yellow/Blue Pepper 065 Tiki (toucan aka the fruit loops bird) >> Red/Purple Star + Pink Love + Red Love 071 Peppy Penguin (penguin) >> Blue Moon + Yellow Magic + Red Moon /OR/ Black Moon + Purple Moon + Yellow Magic 072 Cali (mermaid) >> Blue Love + Pink/Purple Magic + Yellow Love *073 Jeepers (Tiger) >> Pink Love Berries + Red/ Pink Daisy + Blue Apple /OR/ Black Love+ Red/Pink Daisy+ Blue Apple 074 Prof. Purplex (owl) >> Red/Blue/Yellow Dragon + Pink Love + Yellow Moon ULTRA RARE 077 Waldo (nerdy cat-looks like a Squirrel) >> Pink Love + Purple/Black Dragon + Red Star *078 Burnie (Dragon) >> Red Apple + Red Apple + Blue Daisy 079 Gigi (unicorn) >> Blue Pepper + Red Moon + Yellow Pepper 082 General Fuzukie (warrior) >> Yellow Love + Purple Star + Red Pepper 083 Gurgle (dragon) >> Red Dragon + Yellow Magic + Purple Love *087 ShiShi (panda) >> Black Daisy + Yellow Pepper + Red Dragon 088 Oddie (sprinkled doughnut) >> Yellow Star + Black Star + Purple Star /OR/ (untested) Yellow Star + Black Star + Blue Star 089 Big Bad Bill (VooDoo guy) >> Yellow Love + Black Star + Blue Star *091 Cutie Pie (Cup Cake) >> Pink Star + Purple Daisy + Blue Dragon /OR/ (the following are untested) Pink star + Blue Daisy + Blue Dragon /OR/ Red Apple + 2 Pink Daisys *100 IGGY (floating purple loading guy) >> Purple Daisy + Purple Daisy + Black Moon **Keep in mind, that just because something is labeled as Rare doesn't necessarily make it rare. If you've got changes to be added and you're sure of a new code/sure one works, please repost the codes list with your changes in BOLD, or just create a new post to explain the changes to others Ok, if these do not work add me as Cutemolly04 and tell me or forget about it. Next, cheats. On moshi there is several cheats and hints. If you need to know any i reccomend going on youtube and watching the moshi monsters videos. I'll tell you one cheat. When you go to the seed cart on main street, go to the board, and click on the right side of your mouse. Then it will bring up a menu. Click zoom in and do it several times. You should see some different plants. Plant them and you might get a moshling! Note: They change every week. Puzzle palace. Well, you play games and do puzzles, but best of all, you earn rox! When you do the single games, just leave the computer! You still get the rox It is boring and time consumin, but at least you get the rox!They last for 60 seconds/1 minuite each, so if you do all of them it will take a VERY long time. So, that's the basics. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye and add me! P.S. I reccomend going on moshi, it's better than club penguin.........